Just A Little Dream
by Nekoi
Summary: Aoshi's rival for Misao...........is her Kunai!?!?!?!


Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply

Disclaimer:  Standard disclaimers apply.  I don't own the RK cast, they

belong to

Watsuki-sama and Sony.  Don't bother suing, I'm a broke college student. 

In other words, I have no money.  ^^

Author's notes:  Just a short silly little fic I came up with.  I noticed

there had been quite a few Aoshi and Misao fics lately.  Especially ones

where Misao either ends up with

someone else, or there's a possibility that she will.  They are all good,

but I just needed

something with a little more humor in it. ^_^  I was reading someone's

comments on

other fics and I recalled a line from someone's comedy/spoof fic, "My

rival in love is a

trenchcoat?!"  Apparently, Aoshi had been crooning over his Trenchcoat,

"My beloved

trenchcoat."  Or something to that effect.  So my twisted, evil brain

came up with this

piece of OOCness and evilness.  *evil chuckle*  Enjoy!

JUST A LITTLE DREAM

BY SETA NEKOI

Misao had been acting strange lately.  He usually never would have done

anything

about it, because it frequently meant that she was going to pull off a

prank.  But

somehow, this time was different.  Something told him that if he didn't

look into this,

he would regret it.  She had been sneaking around, constantly checking

over her

shoulder for watchers.  Frequently, she would disappear for hours at a

time.  Only to

reappear later with a satisfied, dreamy look. 

*I wonder if she's found someone else...* Aoshi found himself wondering,

feeling a

twinge of jealousy at the thought.  All the signs seemed to point in that

direction.

She never looked him in the eye when speaking with him anymore, the

disappearances, the lies  when he asked where she had been. 

 *What else could it be?* he asked himself, feeling a bit sad.  *She's

finally found

someone she can be happy with.  I should be happy for her.....so why do I

feel like

I'm losing a part of myself?*

After an intense session of meditation and soul-searching, Aoshi decided

that the best

thing for him to do was to reveal his feelings to Misao and leave the

rest up to her.

He had looked for her all day, but every time he thought he had gotten

close, her trail

had disappeared.  Finally he found a place where she had gotten careless.

 Her trail

led into the forest.  Following it soundlessly, he heard a voice.  It was

Misao!! She

was humming and whispering phrases such as one might whisper to a lover. 

Aoshi

felt as though someone had punched a hole through his heart.

*I was right.  She did find someone else.*  Unnoticed, a tear trickled

down his cheek.

Eventually, one thought surfaced in the whirlpool of his mind, *I have to

protect

Misao, and make sure this man isn't playing games with her.*  Locking

onto that

thought, protecting Misao, he clenched his fists and stepped forward,

prepared to see

Misao in what was probably going to be a compromising position.

Stepping into to the clearing that held Misao and her "lover", his eyes

widened and a

small puff of air escaped his lips.  He could not believe what he was

seeing.

 *My rival in love is her kunai?!?!?!?!?!!?!!?!?!*

Misao was sitting on a stump, polishing and sharpening her kunai, one by

one.  To

each one she whispered her love and devotion.  Aoshi cleared his throat. 

Looking

up, Misao froze in surprise, "Aoshi-sama!!!  What are you doing here?!"

"I came because I needed to...talk...to you," Aoshi said, trying to pick

his words

carefully. 

She tilted her head, "Can't this wait?  I'm busy here.  My kunai and I

are spending

quality time together."

Aoshi (sweatdrop), "No it can't, actually.  I.....I..I've been meaning to

talk to you

about something, but it never seemed to be the right time."  Aoshi drew a

deep

breath, "Misao....I..I love you."

"Oh, is that all?  Well, it's a bit late for that now, isn't it?" she

returned to polishing

the kunai she still held in her hand.

*Wha.....?!?!?!?  She can't mean......Am I really too late?!  Does she

truly not care for

me anymore?!*  Aoshi's thoughts whirled.  "Wha....What do you mean...I'm

too

late?" he asked urgently.

She looked back at him thoughtfully, "Well, I have my kunai now.  I mean,

I've

always had them, but lately I've been thinking.  My kunai have stuck with

me

through thick and thin.  They always go and do whatever I tell them to,

they only

leave when I tell them to, and they always return to me.  My kunai never

let me

down.  That's when it hit me.  My kunai are everything I'll ever need. 

So I've decided

to love only my kunai from now on."  She grinned happily at him and

lifted up a

fistful of gleaming. newly sharpened kunai.  "By the way, Aoshi-sama.  My

kunai

aren't too happy with the way you've treated me the past few years. 

First you leave

me, then you get Hannya and the others killed, attack Jiya, and basically

ignore me

after you come back."  She shook her head, "No, they are not happy.  And

I can't

have them being upset, now can I?"  She sighed and walked towards him, "I

guess I'll

just have to hurt you now, to satisfy them." 

Aoshi could only stand, frozen, his mind racing, *I had no idea she had

become so

unstable!  It's all my fault.  I should have noticed this sooner and done

something.* 

His mind and heart berated him for not realizing what he had done to her.

 His range

of sight narrowed to a pinpoint, Misao seeming to loom over him with each

step she

took.  Aoshi's mind cleared, *But she's right.  I have hurt her several

times over, and

she has the right to take my life in payment.  I deserve it.*  Accepting

this thought,

Aoshi closed his eyes and welcomed his death.

**********************

"Aoshi-sama!!!!  Aoshi-sama!!!!  Wake up!!!  It's time to get up!!!"

Aoshi opened his eyes to see Misao shaking him.  He was in his room. 

Blinking, he

looked up and asked, "What time is it, Misao-chan?" 

"Almost noon, lazy.  How late did you stay up last night?  Did you sleep

well?  It

doesn't look like it....."  Misao chattered on.

Aoshi grimaced, *That was some dream.  At least...I hope it was a dream* 

Shrugging, he dismissed the nagging feeling that it hadn't been just a

dream.

"Aoshi-sama?!  Are you listening to me!?  You are coming, ne?"  Misao

asked him

impatiently.

Turning his attention back to Misao, "Gomen, what were you asking?"

Misao glared at him, "Baka!  I asked you to meet me at noon in the

glade!!!  Now are

you coming or not?"

Aoshi ducked his head, "Aa.  I'll see you there.  Now get going."

Misao grinned and skipped out the door.  Aoshi returned to his thoughts

as he

dressed and went down to get some breakfast before he met up with Misao. 

 *That dream was a sign.  I must tell Misao how I feel.*  Aoshi

concluded.

Walking the path to the glade, Aoshi started to feel uneasy.  Wondering

if maybe

Misao was in trouble, he quickened his pace.  Coming close to the glade,

he heard

Misao humming.  He breathed a sigh of relief, *Misao is fine.*    Then he

heard

words mixed in with the humming.  A sense of dread filled his being.  *Oh

kami-

sama....what if it wasn't just a dream?*  He closed his eyes and stepped

into the

clearing.  When he opened them, he saw the scene from his dream,

confronting his

eyes.  Misao sat on a stump, polishing and sharpening her kunai.  All the

while,

humming and singing to them.  It was more than he could bear.  Aoshi

fainted.

Hearing a thud, Misao looked up from her work.  Only to see Aoshi, passed

out on

the forest floor.  She sat stunned.  *Aoshi fainted?!?!?!?!*  A rustle

sounded in the

bushes, and Jiya walked into the clearing.

"Konnichiwa, my pretty Misao!" he greeted her.  Noticing that she did not

greet him

in return, he turned to see what held her mesmerized.  His jaw dropped,

"What

happened to him?"  He finally managed to ask.

Misao came out of her daze, "I don't know.  I was sitting here, preparing

for our

training session, singing and humming that new love ballad, when Aoshi

appeared

and suddenly just keeled over."

The two looked on in amazement at the unconscious Aoshi.

Jiya looked at Misao, and said with a straight face, "Maybe you shouldn't

have had

that garlic for lunch."

Owari!!!!


End file.
